Touch And Go
by Harm4Sarah2003
Summary: Mac and Harm take a couple of days for and visit a quiet place, FAR away from the office. My first fic, so please be nie. Please R


Chapter 1. Soul Searching  
  
1800 ZULU JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia  
  
It was late on Friday night. Lt. Colonel Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie was finishing off the last bit of paper work that was due sometime next week. She was doing it now because she didn't want to come in on Monday and have to finish it. She thought that with is out of the way, she could relax over the weekend, without having to worry about it getting it finished. She was no longer concentrating on the work at hand. She was tired, hungry and above all, she was in love. But that certain Navy Commander that she was in love with had no idea because right now, he was 'in love' with somebody else. I have said so many things, done so many things. And he still doesn't get it. It seems like I am going to have to spell it out for him, letter for letter. Knowing that dense partner of mine, he still won't get it. So I am just going to have to show him how I feel. That might just be a little bit difficult seeing as that blonde Bimbo, Renee, is still in the picture. Mic's gone, now why the hell can't she just push off. She has had Harm to herself for long enough. It is my turn. AND he will be mine! Mac was stunned at the way she thought. But she knew that it was true. It was her turn with Harm. Forever. She was ready to settle down and have children. But there was only one man she was willing to do this with, and that was Harm.  
  
Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb Jr sat in his office thinking about how he had nailed Petty Officer Black to the wall. He never usually prosecuted a case, but Mac had been working with Lt. Singer on a sexual harassment case. Shame man. Poor Mac. I wonder how she coped. I am surprised to see Singer still walking around here. Surprisingly, Mac did not kill her. So this time he was left to prosecute and Bud was doing the defending. Right through the case, Bud had been one step up, but that was all part of the plan. Bud had come to Harm and proposed that they deal. Harm had thought about it and then came back to Bud and told him that there is no deal. Bud was not happy but he had to deal with. Later that day, bud saw why Harm did not deal. Harm had had a strong case and had come out on top. It had been a busy day in the courtroom. He was tired. And really needed some good 'rabbit food' as Mac would call it. Speaking of which, he packed up, and wandered over to Mac's office. He knocked on the door. "Enter." He heard Mac's muffled voice say. He slowly opened the door and peeped in. "Are you ready to go, Mac?" Harm asked. "We can walk out together." "Sure, Harm. Thanks." Mac got her stuff and met Harm at the threshold of her door. She stood extremely close to him, but he didn't seem to mind her proximity. They walked down to their respective cars in silence. Each thinking about each other and how much they truly did love each other.  
  
1845 ZULU Harm's Apartment North of Union Station  
  
When Harm walked into his apartment, he was not greeted with the normal hug and kiss from Renee. "Renee? Honey, I'm home." Harm called to his quiet apartment. "Renee?" He tried again. There was a noise in the bedroom. Harm walked into the bedroom to see a bag on his bed with all of Renee's clothes in it. "What is going on here?" He asked as he walked into the bedroom. "I'm leaving, Harm." She answered. "Where are you going and why are you leaving?" He was so confused at this present moment that he didn't know what to do or say. So, he just stood there, staring at her. "I am going to live with my parents back in New Jersey (Assuming her parents live in New Jersey of course) and I am leaving because I can tell that you don't really want to spend the rest of your life with me. There is someone else." She closed her suitcase. "How do you know that there is someone?" Harm wasn't seeing any one else but he did love some else. "Harm, I can tell that you don't love me with your whole heart. And I can tell you are never going to put a ring on my finger to make it permanent. There is someone else that you really love and I am going to let you be with that person. You and I both know who that person is. But now, what you have to do is, pluck up the courage and tell the Colonel how you feel. So you must enjoy your life with her and be happy." Renee picked up her suitcase, kissed Harm on the cheek and let. Harm stood there for at least ten minutes thinking about what Renee had said. She's right. I have to tell Mac how I feel before it's too late. It is Friday night. Maybe I should just call her to talk. Maybe I should tell what just happened.  
  
"MacKenzie." Mac answered the phone. "Mac." Harm responded to her voice. "Harm, is that you?" She asked not sure if she had heard correctly. "Yes. It's me." "What's wrong, Flyboy?" Mac could sense that something was not right. She could hear that he was on the verge of tears. "She's gone, Mac." Harm told her slowly. "When?" Mac was confused. She knew who though. About damn time. She thought as a smile crept onto her face. "Renee. She just packed up and left." "Did she say why she is leaving?" Mac asked. "Yes." "And." Mac prompted. "Mac." Harm paused. "Sarah, I'll tell you one day when I am ready. Okay?" "Sure. Harm." Mac was getting tired of waiting for him to explain himself about nearly everything that had ever happened to him. Harm shrugged off the sarcastic tone in Mac's voice. "Thanks, Mac. See you on Monday." "Okay Harm." "Cheers." "Bye."  
  
As Harm put the phone down, he felt a bit of guilt. He should have told Mac how he feels about her. But then he knew that he might leave it a little while longer. Let what just happened, settle in. Let him get used to the fact of being single again. One month. Harm decided to give himself one month before he would tell Mac how he really and truly felt. Maybe then he can settle down and have what he has always wanted: The big house with the white picket fence in the front yard and family with Mac. Harm was now determined to make Sarah MacKenzie his.  
  
The rest of the weekend was spent alone thinking about work and nothing in particular. The weekend did not fly by at all. It seemed that they weekend was taking its Sunday stroll. Harm avoided Mac because he did not want to tell her the reason why Renee left and Mac avoided Harm because she wanted to give him some space. Just to get used to the fact that his now single and has no-one in his life as his girlfriend.  
  
0850 ZULU JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Mac had already been in the office for 30 minutes when Harm arrived. "Wow, Flyboy. You're early." She smiled at him. He couldn't not smile back. So he flashed her his flyboy grin. "Why are you so surprised?" Harm asked. "No reason. So how are you doing this fine and beautiful morning?" "I am doing okay, I guess." He sighed a long and heavy sigh. "I'll get over it." He smiled again. "Would you like some coffee?" He asked her as he headed to his office to put his things down and boot up his laptop. "Sure." She was standing in front of his desk. She waited for him to finish before they walked to the break room together. "So, Mac, how was your weekend?" Harm asked as he poured himself and Mac a cup of coffee. "Not bad. I spoke to Chole. She says hi by the way." "Thanks. What else did she have to say?" Harm asked. "Nothing that you need to know, Flyboy." She teased. "Cut me some slack here Mac. My girlfriend just walked out on me. I am trying to make conversation. Now, What else did she have to say?" Mac hesitated for a moment. "She said that she misses me. And you. Hope to see us soon." "Now that wasn't so bad now was it? That's all I really wanted to know." Harm said smiling, knowing that there was something that Chloe had said that Mac is not telling him. "Come on, let's go. We have a meeting to get to."  
  
As the Admiral walked into the room, everybody stood up and locked it up. "At ease. Have a seat people." The Admiral commanded. "Wow, Rabb. You are actually early. Some thing happened over the weekend that I should know about?" The Admiral asked with a slight smile on his face. "With all do respect sir, nothing that concerns this office in any way." Harm told the Admiral. "Understood. Right. Okay people, new cases. Oh and by the way Colonel, you owe me a report." "Yes sir. I have it here." Mac handed AJ the file. "Thank you." He took it from her. "Right. Turner I would like you prosecute the murder case of Ensign Pete Fort. Roberts, you will defend. MacKenzie, I would like you to defend Gunny Victor Galendez. Rabb, you will sit first chair, MacKenzie, second chair. Singer, I want you to prosecute that case. Right, any questions?" With the silence that was in the office, A.J. assumed that there were no questions. "Dismissed. You have all got work to do." Every one stood up and locked it up again. There was a chorus of Aye, Aye sir and then every one filed out of the room and headed to their respective desks to get straight to work that they have just been given. Everybody except for Harm and Mac, as per usual. They always did things their way, never listened to the Admiral. One day that would catch up to them.  
  
As Mac and Harm entered her office, there was a knock at the door. "Enter." Mac said. Harriet stuck her head into the room. "Sorry to be a bother, but Commander you have a call on line 5." Harriet said with a smile, happy to see her friends together and talking to each other. "Thanks Harriet. I will take it in my office." Harm told Harriet as she took her leave. Harm turned to Mac. "Sorry, I will be back in a second." "That's all right, take your time. I need some time to clear my head. Wanna grab some lunch later?" Mac asked. "Sure. See you in a moment." And with that, Harm also left Mac in peace.  
  
Harm's Office  
  
Harm picked up the receiver and pressed the number 5 button. "Rabb." He spoke in a very unprofessional tone. "Harmon, is that you?" The voice on the other end asked. "Yes, Gram, how are you?" Harm was happy to hear from his grandmother. "I am great thanks." Grandma Sarah was full of cheer. "Oh my word. How did you get my number here at work? Did mom give it too you? How has everything been there at home?" Harm just fired the questions away. "One at a time please dear. I am not so young any more you know. Yes, your mother did give me your number. I called her and asked for it because I haven't heard from you in ages. Everything at home is just great. That's why I phoned. I am going away ten days and I need some one to look after the house and plants for me. You mother said that you might be willing to help. You can bring a friend along if you like. I am sure that you would get lonely if you were here all alone for ten days." "Wow. That sounds great. I will go and ask the Admiral and will go back to you as soon as I can." Harm smiled. Grandma Sarah rattled off the details to Harm just before he decided to put the phone down without getting all the details and promised to call back as soon as he got back from talking to the admiral. "Thank you. Talk to you later."  
  
Harm walked over to Tiner's desk and asked if her could see the Admiral. Tiner buzzed the Admiral to find out if he was busy or not and then sent Harm into his office. Once Harm was in his office, he stood at attention. "At ease. What can I do for you Commander?" The Admiral asked in a very busy tone. "Well, sir," Harm began. "I just got off of the phone with my gran and she asked me a huge favor. Which is why I am here. She asked me if I could look after her house for ten days. She said that I might what to bring someone along with me. She is going away and think that I might just get lonely on my own." Harm explained to A.J. "And, might I ask why you are asking this at this time of year, Rabb?" A.J. wanted to know. "Sir.." Harm said. "All I am asking for in ten days leave. Just so I can look after my gran's house for her while she is away." Harm said. "Well, I am going to give you your ten days and I would just like to know who you will be taking with you?" The Admiral was asking a rhetorical question and he knew it too. "Well, sir, I was thinking that maybe I could take Mac with me. If that is okay with you of course." Harm added quickly. A.J. thought for a while which made Harm stat to worry a little bit. "Sure. You can take the Colonel and can have that tens days off. And Rabb, don't screw up. Dismissed." A.J. said. He needed to get back to his work. "Thank you sir. Aye, Aye sir." Harm turned and took his leave. Once he was out of the Admiral's office, he went straight to Mac's office. He was rather excited about it but he knew that he had to calm down. Just for a while. He couldn't get too happy just yet. Harm knocked on Mac's door. After hearing the muffled "Enter" Harm went into her office. "Hey flyboy, what took you so long?" Mac wanted to know. "Well, Mac, that was my gran on the phone and she asked me if I would take care of her house for ten days. She also said that I could bring a friend along because she thought that I might get a bit lonely all on my own. So, you are coming with me to Pennsylvania for ten days." Harm had a big smile on his face. "But Harm," Mac started to protest. Harm held up his hand to silence her. "Mac. Listen to me. We can both use a break and I have already spoken to the admiral and he has given it the thumbs up. So, we pack tonight and leave tomorrow." Harm smiled at her this time. "Relax. You'll love it there. I always go there if I need a place to think and to be on my own. Trust me." Harm finished. "Thank you. And I do trust you Harm. But before we do anything else, have you got the tickets?"  
  
"Yes Mac. They are at the airport; I will pick them up on the way home. Everything is under control. Now could I please use your phone?" Harm asked. He had promised to call his gran back and that is what he was doing now. "Sure go ahead." Mac said.  
  
"Thanks." Harm said and picked up the receiver. Mac was very busy and hardly heard a word that Harm said. Once he was done talking to his gran, he got back to work. Not that they had much to do because they would be giving their cases out to those less busy. "Well, Mac, we better get back to work. We can go for lunch a little later." Harm said. "Sure. That's 100% fine. I would like to get started seeing as we are not going to be here for a while. I am really looking forward to getting out of the office. I think that my body is telling me that it needs a rest. Just for a little while. Thank you for inviting me along with you Harm. I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me to know that you think about me." Mac said, smiling. "It is only my pleasure. I couldn't actually think of any one else that I would have go with me. I think of you a lot lately. I am taking you with me so that we can be alone together. The only time I ever get to see you is when we are in the office. I just want it to be Sarah and Harm. Not the Commander and the Colonel. I want us to be normal people. Just for ten days. Just to have you in the same room, makes me the luckiest man in the world. Everything hasn't exactly been hundreds in the last couple of months, and I promise you now, Sarah, I am going to make that up to you. You have my word. We are going to have the best time ever." Harm finished and smiled. He looked and Mac and saw one single tear run down her face. He stepped closer and whipped it away with his thumb. "Thank you so much for being my friend. I can really count on you. You mean so much to me Harm." Mac said as she put her hand on top on of his. "And thank you. You also mean the world to me." He gave her a quick hug. "Well better get back to work. We can talk about this while we are there at my gran's place. Promise." "Sure." Mac smiled and seated herself down in her chair and they got straight back to work. Each think about the ten days that lay ahead of them.  
  
Over the next two and a half hours, they sat in complete silence doing their work. They wanted to get most of it done. They were also going to work on it when they get back from lunch. It was then that Mac threw her pen down and closed her eyes and just sat there. "And now?" Harm asked. "Get up and get out of here." Mac said. Harm's face dropped. What on earth had he done now? "Mac," Harm started but was interrupted by Mac's voice. "I am hungry. Take me to lunch now!" Mac said. "Okay let us go. Because I don't want a hungry marine on my hands. Where I am taking you lovely lady?" Harm asked. "Somewhere where the food is edible. None of this stuff that you call food. Meat. Juicy steak." Mac thought for a moment. "Mac. STOP. Before you give both of us a heart attack. I will take you there. Just please. Just calm down." Harm said. They walked down to his car in silence. Once they were at the restaurant, they got out of the car, and were taken to their sears. Harm sat down first and Mac sat down opposite him. Once they were seated, the waitress came and took their order. "Well, what will it be folks?" The waitress asked. Harm looked up at her and said, "The lady here will have the biggest burger you got with all the trimmings." Harm looked at Mac. "And he will have a Greek salad. And two bottles of mineral water." The waitress gave them a really odd look and walked off. Harm and Mac both smiled at each other. Mac was the first to break the comfortable silence. "So, Harm, why are you and I going up to your gran's place and why so long? Not that I am complaining or anything!" Mac asked. "Well, you see, it's like this. My gran has to go away for a little while, she didn't say to where though, and she needs someone to look after the house. She said that I could bring a friend with just in case I get lonely. Which I am sure would have happened if you were not coming with me. My mother gave her my work number and she got hold of me from there. Mom told her that I would be willing to help. Right now, Gran is our savings grace. What would you say, Marine?" "She sure is. I have never been so happy in my entire life to be going away." Mac smiles her brilliant at Harm. There was a long silence while the waitress put down their water in front of them. Mac was the first to break the silence again. "Harm," She said. "What did you mean when you said the you just wanted to be Sarah and Harm. Not the Commander and the Colonel. Is there something wrong with being the Commander and the Colonel?" Mac asked. Harm smiled and answered, "No, there is nothing wrong with being the Commander and the Colonel. The only time I get to see you is when we are at work. I want to spend time with you. The real you. I want to spend time with you, take you out to dinner, go for long walks and watch the sun set. Take an early morning jog with you. I want to do the things with you in Pennsylvania that I wouldn't normally do here at home. I want to be your friend, not your partner at work." Harm finished his little speech and smiled at her. Mac lent over the table and pinched his cheek. Hard. "OW!" Harm yelped. "What on the face of this earth was that for?" Harm asked rubbing his cheek to ease the pain off a bit. "Just to see that you are real and that Palmer hasn't come back to kidnap you again or something weird like that. The real Harm, he would never do something like take a walk and watch the sun set." Mac smiled. "Well then, I guess that you don't not know the real Harm." Harm said as the waitress placed the food down in front of them. They ate their food in a comfortable silence. Once they were done, Harm paid for the food and they made their way back to the office. Once they walked into the office, they went into Mac's office and consumed themselves in their work. They wanted to finish up and get out of here and not see this place for another ten days. This is going to be heaven. I get to spend TEN days with Mac. I just better not mess this up. Harm had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to do these ten days that he wanted to spend with Mac. He wanted to sort things out. Be together. Four hours later, Mac's thoughts were interrupted by her partner's voice. "Finally. I am done. My work is completed. Come on Mac, let's get outta here. I have had enough. I wanna go home." "Sure. Don't forget to pick the tickets up on the way home." Mac told him sternly. "I won't. Listen, I will pick you up at 06.30. Our plane leaves at 0830. Is that okay?" "Sure. Brilliant. Oh and Flyboy, you better not be late." Mac said with a smile hinting on her face. Harm just smiled. "Not this time Marine, not this time." He whispered softly to himself. Harm and Mac shared a smile that only they knew what it meant and headed in their separate directions.  
  
On the way home, Mac stopped at Beltway burger and picked up something for herself and headed home. Jingo was waiting for her when she opened the door. His tail was waging a mile a minute. "Jingo, it's only me!" Mac said to the dog. "Calm down, boy!" Once Mac had finished her dinner, she quickly popped in next door to see if the old lady was willing to look after Jingo for the ten days while she was gone. As always, the old lady was happy to help. Mac headed back inside to pack. She knew that although Harm might be late, she didn't want to make him wait because then she would never live it down. Once she was finished packing, she hung her uniform up and put on a green tank top with jogging shorts. She flopped down on her couch and started to flick though the channels, trying to find something decent to watch.  
  
2135 ZULU Harm's Apartment North of Union Station  
  
Harm was getting ready to call it a night. He had already picked up the tickets on the way home. He had put them next to his wallet on the counter so that he didn't forget them tomorrow morning. He had set his alarm a whole hour early so that he was not going to be late for picking Mac up. What would that look like? He does really want to make this a romantic ten days away. Just imagine what she would think if he still had to show up late, and to add insult to injury, just imagine he had left the tickets at home. So, he planned on being up nice and early and to get there on time. To make the right impression the first time round. Harm ran a mental check before he went to bed. He had to get the right amount of sleep in order to be up bright and early tomorrow morning.  
  
0620 ZULU Mac's Apartment Georgetown  
  
"I cannot believe it, Flyboy, you are actually early. What happened?" Mac asked blinking a couple of times, just to make sure that she was not dreaming. "Okay, so I am early. Would you rather have me being late?" Harm asked, knowing that he was going to get teased about this for the rest of the ten days. "I will kick you ass if you are late. And you know it too. So, just as well you are early." Mac said, lightly punching his arm. "Are you ready to roll?" Harm asked, looking around her place. "Sure are. Let me just get my purse and jacket and then we can go." Mac picked up her purse and slipped into her jacket. Harm picked up Mac's bag, and they were out if here, on their way to the airport.  
  
Nothing much was said in the car on the way to the airport. Both were thinking about the ten days that were awaiting them. They were both looking forward to being in each other's company. Mac was looking forward to this. Somehow, she knew that this was supposed to be a special holiday. Mac still felt were honoured that Harm had chosen her over every body else that was in the office. She did love him. She really did. But, somehow, she would never be able to pluck up the courage to tell him that. She really didn't know how he felt about her. She really didn't want this to go from good to bad. They could go from good to better. But she didn't want to tell Harm that she loved him, and then he just ends up laughing at her. The moment has to be right.  
  
When they got to the airport, Harm took care of the baggage and the checking in and all that stuff. Mac wasn't all that good. If something didn't go her way, she blew a gasket. Harm seemed to be more diplomatic about things. So, naturally, he did all the talking.  
  
The flight to Grandma Sarah's place was quiet. Mac and Harm didn't say much to each other. Everything was okay between them. Nothing was wrong. They were just enjoying each other company and proximity. Mac had fallen asleep with her head on Harm's shoulder.  
  
The time passed more quickly when they were asleep. Harm was the first to wake up. Mac's head was still resting on his shoulder. Harm heard the Captain's voice come on saying that all passenger chairs must be in the right up position and that all food trays must be locked back up. They were also asked to take their seats and fasten their seat belts. Harm shook Mac awake. "Mac, wake up." Harm shook her shoulders. "Mac, honey. We are getting ready to land. Wake up." Harm said. Mac stirred and opened her eyes and blinked a few times just to get used to the light. She smiled at Harm. "Thanks." She said. "Sure. No problem." Harm said, returning her smile.  
  
As the airplane touched down it was a little bit bumpy. Everybody in the plane jumped with the movement. Once they were safely on the ground, the plane started to pull up to the terminal. All the first class people were allowed to get off of the plane first. Once Mac and Harm were off the plane, they went straight to baggage claim to pick up their bag and be on their way. It was still about an hours drive to Grandma Sarah's place. From there, Harm went and hired a car for the ten days that they were going to be staying here in Pennsylvania. Once Harm had received the car, they put the bags in and were on their way to ten days of relaxing and just being themselves. Out of rank, out of the office and out of uniform. I hate that uniform of mine. If it weren't for that blasted thing, Mac and myself would probably be together already. I have to make things right between us. I have to tell her how I feel. Even if she doesn't feel the same, she must just know how I feel. I hope that she does feel the same.  
  
On the way to Grandma Sarah's place, Mac chatted non- stop, all the way their. She talked about this, that and everything. Harm just listened and smiled occasionally. These were going to be a good ten days if the carried on like this. 


End file.
